Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional grill device includes a lower grill unit 11 and an upper grill unit 12 that is movable to a selected one of a fully covered position (not shown), a half-opened position (see FIG. 2), and a fully opened position (see FIG. 1), relative the lower grill unit 11. The conventional grill device does not permit fine adjustment of the position of the upper grill unit 12 relative to the lower grill unit 11.